Lee Chaolan
Lee Chaolan (リー・チャオラン) est un personnage de la série Tekken.thumb|400px Il apparaît dans le premier Tekken. Il fera son retour dans les opus suivants à l'exception de Tekken 3. Il est le fils adoptif d'Heihachi Mishima et donc le frère adoptif de Kazuya. Bien qu'il ne soit pas l'un des personnages les plus importants du jeu, il garde un lien avec la famille Mishima. C'est un personnage emblématique de la série dans la mesure où il propose une personnalité snob, atypique, et un style de combat unique. Lee apparaît également sous son alter égo Violet dans Tekken 4. ' ' Apparitions en tant que personnage jouable et dans les films : ' Tekken 1 tekkenpedia.jpg|link=Tekken Tekken 2 tekkenpedia.jpg|link=Tekken 2 Tekken 4 tekkenpedia.jpg|link=Tekken 4 Tekken 5 tekkenpedia.jpg Tekken 5 dr tekkenpedia.jpg Tekken 6 tekkenpedia.jpg Tekken 6 br tekkenpedia.jpg Tekken tag 1 tekkenpedia.jpg Tekken tag 2 tekkenpedia.jpg Tekken 3d prime edition tekkenpedia.jpg Tekken revolution tekkenpedia.jpg Tekken the motion picture.jpg Tekken blood vengeance tekkenpedia.jpg|link=Tekken Blood Vengeance ' 'Apparence ' Lee est incontestablement le personnage masculin le plus excentrique de la série. Tekken 1 & Tekken 2. Dans Tekken 1, le costume principal de Lee consiste en un débardeur de couleur mauve, un pantalon en cuir noir et des bottes brunes. Son deuxième costume est un smoking noir. Dans Tekken 2, Lee possède le même costume principal que dans l'opus précédent. En revanche, son deuxième costume est une veste courte noire dézippée où l'on peut voir son corps. Un jean et des bottes noires recouvrent le bas de son corps. Tekken 4. thumb|L'emblème de la licorne, présent sur la tenue principale de Lee.C'est dans cet opus que l'on peut voir toute l'extravagance du personnage. Son premier costume présente une chemise à jabots de couleur bleue et un pantalon en cuir bleu marine. Son deuxième costume le montre vêtu d'une chemise mauve et d'un veston blanc. Il porte un pantalon étroit blanc et des mocassins de la même couleur. Tekken 5 & Tekken 6 & Tekken Tag Tournament 2. Lee a eu droit à des modifications vestimentaires dans ses épisodes. Son premier costume le présente affublé d'un haut moulant noir et d'un veston violet, où figure notamment une licorne au dos de son habit. Un pantalon en cuir noir lui moulent les jambes et des mocassins lui servent de chaussures de combat. Son deuxième costume est un smoking noir, similaire à celui des deux premiers jeux. Lee ne possède pas ce deuxième costume dans Tekken Tag Tournament 2. Tekken thumb|141pxHeihachi a adopté Lee durant un de ses voyages. Lee est devenu le frère adoptif de Kazuya et dès leur plus jeune âge, ils ont suivi le même entraînement : devenir le leader de la MFE. Leur aptitude au combat est équivalente mais Lee est connu sous le nom du « Démon aux Cheveux d’Argent ». '' '' À savoir : *Lee est le sous-boss du stage 8 de Kazuya Mishima. Dans la version console, si Lee est joué c'est Kazuya qui devient son sous-boss. *Lee partage sa voix avec son frère adoptif, Kazuya Mishima. Lee-Chaolan-Tekken-1-P1-Costume-Standing.jpg Lee-Chaolan-Tekken-1-P2-Costume-Standing.jpg Tekken 2 thumb|158pxLee vivait avec Heihachi et Kazuya, sa famille d’adoption. Un jour il reçut la visite de Wang Jinrei, venu lui faire part de ses inquiétudes au sujet de comment Kazuya et Heihachi abusaient et corrompaient la MFE. Il lui demanda de l’aider à restaurer l’honneur de l’entreprise familiale. center|400px À savoir : *Lee est le sous-boss du stage 8 d'Heihachi Mishima. À l'inverse, Heihachi est le sous-boss du stage 8 de Lee. *Pour débloquer Lee, il faut terminer le jeu avec Heihachi Mishima. *Lee apparaît dans l'intro console du jeu. *Lee possède son propre stage : Launch Pad. *Dans l'ending de Lee, on voit apparaître Anna et Nina Williams, Angel, Michelle Chang, Kazuya Mishima, Heihachi Mishima mais aussi Pac-Man. Aussi, on peut voir défiler sur l'un des écrans : "Thanks you for playing with us" qui signifie "Merci d'avoir joué avec nous". 'Tekken Tag Tournament' Comme tous les personnages disparus entre Tekken 2 et Tekken 3, Lee est jouable dans Tekken Tag Tournament. center|400 px À savoir : *Le sous-boss du stage 7 de Lee Chaolan est Heihachi Mishima. S'il fait équipe avec lui alors Lee affrontera Kazuya Mishima. *Si Lee fait équipe avec Heihachi, ce dernier lui donne une fessée avant le combat. *Dans le mode Tekken Bowl, Lee est gaucher. *Lee apparaît dans l'intro arcade du jeu. 'Tekken 4' Prologue : Il y a 20 ans de cela, Lee fut renvoyé de la Mishima Zaibatsu lorsqu'il trahit Heihachi en prenant parti pour Kazuya au King of Iron Fist Tournament 2. L'idée de vengeance trotta dans la tête de Lee pendant longtemps. Finalement, il réalisa que c'était absurde de tuer un vieil homme qui n'avait au mieux que quelques années à vivre. Avec cette sage décision, Lee abandonna le monde des combats et se retira aux Bahamas pour vivre en solitaire. Un jour, Lee découvrit qu'une vente massive du stock G Corporation avait lieu. Son intuition lui dit que quelque chose était arrivé à la firme. Il avait raison : G Corporation avait été attaquée par la Mishima Zaibatsu et les installations endommagées. Il apprit aussi que la Mishima Zaibatsu était en train de rechercher un composant important pour un de leurs projets. Assez bizarrement, le King of Iron Fist Tournament 4 fut annonçé peu de temps après. La passion du combat se réveilla en lui ainsi que sa haine contre le clan Mishima. Lee décida de s'inscrire au tournoi sous une fausse identité pour ne pas être reconnu. '' '' Épilogue : Lee gagna le tournoi et réalisa son rêve de devenir le patron de la Mishima Zaibatsu. Le premier Combot eut un virus fatal dû à son développement hâtif. Lee transféra alors le projet Combot dans les laborations de recherche de Mishima. Il investit beaucoup d'argent et recruta des ingénieurs afin de développer le second prototype. center|400 px 'Tekken 5' Lee Chaolan. Fils adoptif d'Heihachi et rival de Kazuya. Lee se retrouva face à Kazuya lors du tournoi précédent. Mais, surpris de le voir vivant, il en perdit sa concentration et le combat avec. À la mort d'Heihachi, Lee voulut prendre le contrôle de la Zaibatsu. Mais il était trop tard. '' ''"Kazuya, sale vermine !"; grogna-t-il. Un mois plus tard, le King of Iron Fist Tournament 5 était annoncé. "Fais tes prières, Kazuya : je vais te tuer et reprendre la Mishima Zaibatsu !", déclara Lee. center|400px '' '' 'Tekken 6' Lee Chaolan avait prit part au 5e King of Iron Fist Tournament pour se venger de Kazuya Mishima, mais il perdit toute motivation en apprenant que l’organisateur du tournoi était en réalité Jinpachi Mishima et préféra rentrer chez lui, aux Bahamas. Peu après, le monde fut plongé dans le chaos par la Mishima Zaibatsu, menée par Jin Kazama, et la G Corporation se présenta rapidement comme une force d’opposition majeure. Mais cette soudaine militarisation inquiétait Lee, qui possédait une grande partie des actions de la compagnie. Il décida alors d’enquêter en secret sur les raisons de cette orientation et découvrit que Kazuya tirait les ficelles dans l’ombre. Après avoir appris que son ennemi allait participer lui-même au 6e King of Iron Fist Tournament, Lee profita du ticket offert à tous les actionnaires pour y prendre part lui aussi et se rapprocher de Kazuya. Pour accéder aux dialogues du Scénario Campaign de Lee c'est par ici ! center|400px À savoir : ' *Lee apparaît dans l'ending d'Anna Williams. '' '' 'Tekken Tag Tournament 2 Fils adoptif d'Heihachi Mishima, élevé pour être le rival de Kazuya Mishima. Après l'abandon de la Zaibatsu pour diverses raisons, il a fini par partir prendre du bon temps au loin dans les Bahamas en tant que gérant de sa propre société ... jusqu'à un certain événement ayant perturbé ses vacances permanentes et lié son destin avec la Mishima Zaibatsu une fois de plus. (Bio de la version Wii U et du site officiel.) thumb|center|400 px À savoir : *L'Item Move de Lee est une rose (u+2+3) qu'il lance sur le visage de son adversaire. La rose reste ensuite collée pendant tout le combat. *Dans la version Wii U, Lee a un costume de Fox McCloud. Citations d'avant match : "Je vais m'en occuper." "Tu penses pouvoir m'effleurer ?" 'Le saviez-vous ? ' *Lee a pour symbole la licorne. Elle apparait dans Tekken 2, sur le dirigeable sur lequel il est écrit "Lee Chaolan". *Lee partage des similitudes physiques avec Raphael Sorel de la série Soul Calibur. *Lee est absent dans Tekken 3, mais est apparu dans tout les autres jeux de la série. 'Relations avec les personnages' *Heihachi Mishima est son père adoptif. *Kazuya Mishima est son frère adoptif et son rival. Lee fut vaincu par Kazuya pendant le 4ème tournoi. *Jinpachi Mishima est son grand-père adoptif. *Jin Kazama est son neveu. *Violet est son autre identité. *Combot est sa création. *Lars Alexandersson est son frère adoptif. Il l'aide pendant le 6ème tournoi. *Ami de Julia Chang qui lui donne des informations sur la G Corporation. Sa société a participé au financement des recherches de Julia. *Convaincu par Wang Jinrei de faire honneur à la Mishima Zaibatsu avant le deuxième tournoi. 'Multimédias' ' digital-24613_640.png|Galerie d'images|link=Galerie d'images de Lee Chaolan old-33861_640.png|Galerie vidéo|link=Galerie vidéo de Lee Chaolan ' Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Hommes Catégorie:Tekken Catégorie:Tekken 2 Catégorie:Tekken Tag Tournament Catégorie:Tekken 4 Catégorie:Tekken 5 Catégorie:Tekken 5 : Dark Resurrection Catégorie:Tekken 6 Catégorie:Tekken 6 : Bloodline Rebellion Catégorie:Tekken Tag Tournament 2 Catégorie:Tekken The Motion Picture Catégorie:Tekken Blood Vengeance Catégorie:Introduit dans Tekken Catégorie:Tekken 3D Prime Edition Catégorie:Tekken Revolution Catégorie:Japonais Catégorie:Famille Mishima Catégorie:Sous-Boss Catégorie:Lee Chaolan